


Worth Your Weight in Gold

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dowery, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega cuddles, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski gives his omega son Stiles to wolf Derek Hale in exchange for a sizeable dowry  just after the teen's first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your Weight in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you will notice that this is now posted as a single piece. It has been heavily edited and added to, including a scene with Derek and Ethan that I felt compelled to write. For now, this fic is complete. I may, at some point turn this into a series but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Now, as to why I haven't been around... That's not all that complicated. I was pretty severely depressed and stressed out after school ended. It's been a struggle to even get up in the morning. However, having said that, I woke up at about 3am today and gutted and recrafted this fic. 
> 
> Positive feedback is appreciated, and please tell me if you spot an error of some type. Please do not comment just to tell me you didn't like something. If you don't like it, skip that part or just don't read it. If you like it, please tell me. Happy thoughts are my bread and butter right now. 
> 
> Thanks ya'll. Love ya!

Derek arched a brow at the Sheriff, head canting to one side. “You seem uncertain, Sheriff Stilinski,” the wolf said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his long legs, fingers tugging idly at the hem of his slacks. “Understandable, I suppose,” he continued when the older man said nothing. “He’s beautiful.” Derek’s eyes dropped to the thin manila folder in front of him and he flicked it open, glancing briefly at the photo of the lithe, wide-eyed teen. “He’s also on the upper end of the age range. Are you certain that he’s…” Derek paused, tongue smoothing across his bottom lip. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” John bit out the words and stood, turning his back on the Alpha wolf. “Look, his mother and I thought he was human. We didn’t know until about a month before she died that there was even a chance that Stiles might be a wolf. Even then it was a might. Didn’t think that there was enough wolf in my family tree to even consider having him tested before then.” 

“And yet, just before your wife died, you had him tested. Why?”

John sank back into the chair and propped his elbows on his desk, pressing his forehead against his tightly clenched fists. “Because Claudia had a rare form of early-onset dementia. It’s hereditary. In one of her rare lucid moments she insisted we get him tested for the gene that causes it. Tests came back clear of the defect. I didn’t know that when you have genetic testing done, they automatically check for wolf markers.

Look, Claudia and I both thought that, at most, he’d be a beta, the genetic tests aren’t perfect and they still can’t check for the omega marker. We were okay with that, with him being a beta. But she’s gone and I can’t afford to keep pretending that he’s anything other than what he is. I had to fucking lock him in his room for four days last month and listen to him cry and beg and scream like some kind of cat in heat. I can’t do that again. I’m not equipped to deal with it and I certainly can’t handle my kid trying to get me to…” John trailed off, jaw clenching tight.

“I understand. I do. He’s beautiful and his most recent medical tests indicate that he’s fertile. I have to say, however, that I’m really,” Derek paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, “pissed. I’m pissed that you didn’t tell him he was a wolf prior to his first heat. He would have at least been a bit more prepared, even if he had thought himself a beta.” Derek slapped the folder closed and pushed to his feet, buttoning his suit coat as he rose. 

“Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars will be deposited into your account within the next ten minutes. I believe that dowry to be more than fair given everything you’ve been through in the last few years. Your son will be leaving with me.” Derek offered the Sheriff an understanding smile as John hunched his shoulders. “I will contact you once I’ve gotten him settled into my household. At that time we can arrange for visitation. Please, Sheriff, understand that I am not keeping you from him out of spite but, having said that, please understand that if you attempt to contact him, for any reason, before I indicate that he’s ready, I will take steps to ensure that you never see him again. Do we understand one another?”

“Yeah,” John rasped, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Yeah, I fucking understand,” he said softly.

+++  
Stiles bit his lip as a massive hand settled gently on his shoulder. He looked up, way up, to meet the wolf’s eyes before he dropped his gaze to the floor and stood, pressing into the warm weight of the wolf’s palm. He felt tiny, dwarfed by the towering man. The top of his head barely reached Hale’s shoulder. “Can I… I just… I wanna say bye. To my dad.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek rumbled, “but that won’t be possible. We need to leave now,” he said, voice husky and warm, as he leaned down, his big body curling over Stiles’, to inhale the teen’s sweet scent. He pressed his nose behind the delicate curve of the omega’s ear, hand tightening when Stiles started to pull away. He inhaled deeply, lips parting to drag the scent into his mouth as well. He relaxed his grip and straightened only after the teen relaxed, slim shoulders slumping. “You’ll see him soon. Once we get you settled,” Derek said as he turned Stiles toward the door and ushered him out and into the passenger seat of a low-slung black Camaro.

Derek settled his hand on Stiles’ knee after starting the car, his palm covering the round bone completely. The scent of the omega’s tears pulled a low growl from the wolf and he huffed out a sharp breath. “Don’t cry. Please. It’s pointless and won’t do anything to change your circumstances. 

I’m going to be very, very blunt with you,” the wolf said softly, his thumb stroking Stiles kneecap. “Your father all but sold you to me, asking for far, far less than what you’re worth as, not only an omega, but a living, breathing sentient being. I would have given him everything he asked for but I didn’t think he deserved it.” The wolf glanced at the teen, arching a brow as Stiles turned away, pressing his pale, mole-dotted cheek against the sun-warmed glass. “You are a treasure, quite literally worth your weight in gold.”

“So I’m a thing? A thing that you bought and paid for?” Stiles frowned and knuckled at his eyes.  
“No. You’re an omega. **My** omega. I knew it the second that I walked into that office. I would have done the same thing, even if you hadn’t been mine, but as soon as I caught a whiff of your scent…” Derek trailed off and shrugged.

“So, I’m like you, huh,” Stiles asked, voice tight and thick. 

Derek barked out a laugh as he pulled the car into the driveway of his family’s estate. “Like me? No. No, little one, you’re nothing like me and for that I am very, very grateful.” 

Derek pulled behind the massive house and parked, smirking when the little omega began to fidget, long fingers twisting together. “I didn’t mean to laugh,” Derek murmured, brushing the backs of his fingers against Stiles’ tear-damp cheek. “I know that the little you learn in school about wolves is laughable. I also know that your father didn’t prepare you. I know that he told you nothing about what you are, or about what your mother was, little one. It was unfair of him to leave you in the dark like that. Utterly and completely reckless as well. If anything, I was laughing at the old man’s foolish behavior.” 

“My dad isn’t foolish,” Stiles snapped, jerking away from Derek’s hand and spilling out of the car in a tangle of long, slim limbs. Picking himself up he spun to face the alpha as Derek unfolded himself from the car. “He just… He was… He w-was scared! Scared that you’d take me away. And you did! So, I guess he had every right to be scared,” the omega finished, words tumbling together. 

Derek smiled, flashing the barest hint of sharp canines, and stalked around the car. “Eventually, little one, you’ll understand. Let me make one thing clear though. I didn’t take you from him. He gave you to me.” Derek curled his massive hand around Stiles’ slender arm and brought the omega closer. “For now though, how about we get you into the house and settled, hm?” 

“But… But what about my stuff,” Stiles asked, pressing one palm flat against Derek’s chest, his eyes wide.

“What about it? Everything you might need will be provided for you. Besides,” Derek said, smirking as he let Stiles’ go and the teen backed into the side of a shiny black Ford F-250, “the sooner you let go of what was, the sooner you’ll be able to accept what is.” The alpha crowded Stiles against the truck, caging his much smaller frame easily. He bent down, running his nose along the teen’s hairline, tongue darting out to capture a single drop of perspiration; the flavor exploded in his mouth, pulling a rumble from deep inside his chest. Resting his palm against the back of Stiles’ neck, the alpha brushed his thumb along the omega’s jaw, just behind his hear and drew back, gently tugging the omega away from the pick-up before turning him toward the house.

“Accept what is? I don’t even know what’s going on,” Stiles hissed, stiffening when Derek’s hand tightened around the back of his neck. 

“You will.” 

+++  
“Are you hungry, Stiles,” Derek asked, guiding the teen through the backdoor and directly into a spacious, state-of-the-art, and chromed out kitchen.

“No. Not really.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, edging away from the mountain of a wolf until Derek’s fingers tightened on the nape of his neck and reeled him back in. 

Tucking stiles against his side, Derek let his fingers slide from the omega’s neck and curled his arm around the teen’s slender shoulders, guiding the omega to a tall barstool. “Sit down, little one,” he said softly, patting the stool before moving away from the omega. “I’ going to go easy on you tonight because I understand that you’re upset and scared. “However, I need you to understand a few things. Lying will not be tolerated. And please, don’t try and tell me that you weren’t lying.” Derek tsked, wagging a finger at the omega as Stiles slid up onto the stool. “Your father told me all about your tendency to tell stories and to lie, though he was quick to assure me that you only lie to spare others’ feelings.” 

Stiles slumped, folding his arms on the counter and propping his chin on his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled half-hearted as he followed Derek’s every move with his eyes. 

The alpha snorted, slinging his suit coat over the empty stool on the omega’s right. “No, you’re not,” he said easily, rolling up his sleeves before moving to the fridge. “Though I don’t think your apology was a lie, per se. I think it was reflexive.”

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged, then buried his face in his arms, sniffling

Grunting, Derek pulled the remains of a roast, Muenster cheese, mayo, lettuce and tomato from the fridge. “There are several wolves in residence here,” Derek said, his tone conversational, as he set about thinly sliding the roast. “There are four other omegas, as well. You may interact freely with the omegas but I expect you to be courteous and more circumspect with the wolves. Treat them with the respect and deference they’re due. As I said, you’re not like me. You’re an omega and while all wolves regard omegas as precious, we are, in general much larger than you and much more… Spirited,” Derek ventured, smirking at the flash of honey-brown eyes peeking over Stiles arm. “They are also going to be fascinated by you. Likely to a degree that I’m going to find disconcerting.”

“Why? You said that there were other omegas here. Why are they going to be so interested in me?” 

Derek unwrapped a loaf of fresh, homemade bread, taking his time on answering as he cut four thick, even slices. “The other omegas are infertile.” He shrugged and began layering the meat, cheese, and vegetables on the bread. “They, like you, are lovely. They are just not as enticing. Your scent is going to draw my betas and any visiting alphas to you. They’re going to want to touch you, and you will let them provided the touching is… non-sexual.”

Stiles flushed, mumbling a quick thanks as Derek slid one of the sandwiches his way. “If any of them overstep tell me. Immediately,” Derek said firmly as he took his plate and moved to sit at Stiles’ side, shoulder and thigh pressing snug against the omega’s.

“Okay.’ Stiles picked at the bread, shredding the crust with restless fingers. 

“I suppose I should lay out the rules, hm?” The alpha glanced down at the top of Stiles’ head and let one hand drop beneath the counter to rest on the omega’s bouncing thigh. “Don’t lie. Don’t try to leave without my permission. You’re welcome to go outside, of course, but you are expected to stay inside the fence. You will eat breakfast with me at seven and dinner at six. If I’m home during the day, I will expect you to join me for lunch. Otherwise, my home is yours. You’re welcome to anything in the kitchen and you have free reign with regards to all common areas. 

Your rooms are adjacent to mine and we share a bath. You are not to invite any of the wolves into your room, though the omegas may come and go as you see fit. You are not to enter the private rooms of my wolves, even at their express invitation. Your room is yours and I will not enter it at night unless you invite me. At least until your next heat hits. Any questions,” he asks before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

“Why do you call your betas and other alphas wolves, but not omegas? Fuck… What is an omega?”

Smirking, Derek reached out and cupped the side of Stiles’ face in one big hand, thumb brushing a bit of mayo away from the teen’s lush lips. “You’re **mine**. Beyond that, you’re a wolf with no fur. You can’t shift. It makes you little more than human. Albeit a human with a rather unique blessing. I’ll explain later,” the alpha promised. “For now, little one, just eat. Try and relax and just let me take care of you.” 

+++  
Stiles paused with his hand on the door knob and pressed his ear against the bathroom door. Hearing nothing, he slowly eased the door open and padded barefoot into the room, toes curling against the heated, gold-veined white marble. Wide-eyed he ran his fingers over the long counter; it matched the floor and held two wide, shallow white bowls with gold faucets. Above each basin hung filigreed, fold framed mirrors, and beside each sink was a small stack of fluffy too-white towels. Directly across from the counter was an old fashioned, claw foot tub. Tucked in the corner nearest Derek’s door was an open concept shower with more heads than Stiles knew what to do with.

Frowning, he turned back towards his own door, rocking his weight from foot to foot as he pressed one hand between his thighs. “Fuck! Where is the goddamned toilet?”

“Behind the divider. Your door is hiding it.” 

Stiles yelped and spun, narrowing his eyes at the alpha, leaning insouciantly against the door frame, arms folded across his broad, tan chest. “Dude! You can’t do that! I almost pissed myself!”

Smirking, Derek straightened and strode into the room, brow arching at the omega when Stiles backpedaled toward his own room. “Easy, little one, I just need to brush my teeth. Go on. Use the toilet and get to bed. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” 

“Whatever,” Stiles muttered before snorting indelicately and turning his back on Derek to shuffle to the toilet. He leaned back to peer around the divider as he freed his penis from his shorts. The alpha was so big that Stiles felt as if the cavernous bath had shrunken to half its size. Even bent over the counter, Derek was massive, making Stiles feel smaller than ever. He gazed at the chiseled lines of the wolf’s back with its swirling Triskele tattoo, eyes sliding down to the dimples at the small of his back before he jerked his attention back to his own business. Flushed and jittery, he crept to the second sink and quickly washed his hands before bolding from the room and shoving his door closed with a thud. 

Derek rinsed his mouth, still smirking, and left the room. 

+++  
Stiles grumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers, groaning when the mattress dipped. He pushed the decadently fluffy duvet down and blinked rapidly at the blond haired blue-eyed cherub leaning over him. “Um… Hi.” 

“Hi. I’m Isaac.” The cherub grinned and playfully tickled Stiles’ nose with the tasseled end of his violently orange scarf. “Derek wanted me to remind you that he’d like you to join him for breakfast in about thirty minutes. I know you’re probably overwhelmed and stuff. Anyway,” Isaac paused, rolling his lips between his teeth, “um, I drew you a bath in that monstrosity Derek calls a bathroom. With bubbles! Unfortunately, it’s a neutral scent cause Derek said something about not messing with your natural scent. Anyway… Yeah.” 

“O-okay,” Stiles stammered, sitting up slowly. “Thanks. I think.” 

“You’re welcome.” Isaac beamed, his pale cheeks flushing. “Go on. Get in the tub. I’ll dig you out something to wear.” 

Nodding numbly, Stiles slid from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he crept back out, shoulders sagging in relief to find the room empty. The massive sleigh bed was neatly made and draped over the softly curving footboard were a pair of buttery soft blue jeans and sinfully soft button down in a honeyed gold. He fingered the fabric hesitantly, then quickly pulled the clothing on. He shoved his feet into a pair of black house slippers just as Isaac stuck his head back in. 

“Hey! Ready,” the blond asked, smiling brightly. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Stiles shrugged and followed the obnoxiously cheerful cherub down to the equally obnoxious, but decidedly less cheerful, dining room. 

Derek stood as Stiles entered, stepping away from the table to stroke his fingers over the omega’s cheek. “Thank you, Isaac,” he said, nodding at the blond before ruffling his curls. “Why don’t you and Liam bring the food in, then you guys can go ahead and eat. I’d like to spend breakfast alone with Stiles.”

“Sure, of course Derek!” Beaming, Isaac bounced out of the room. A few seconds later, Stiles froze wide-eyed, as a squeal echoed back into the room, followed by a playful, yipping growl. “Stop it, Scott! Hey! Whoa! C’mon now. You guys are eating in the informal dining room,” Isaac said, laughing as the big, tawny wolf with a crooked snout and black tipped tail tumbled ass over teakettle into the formal dining room, coming to rest at Stiles’ feet, his tongue lolling.

Sighing, Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ short hair. “Stiles, this is Scott. Scott, this is my omega Stiles.”

Scott’s tail thumped excitedly and he licked the tips of the omega’s fingers where his hand hung limp by his thigh. 

“Uh. Hi.” Stiles wrinkled his nose and wiped his fingers against his pants, the hint of a smile tugging at his lush lips as Scott danced and tumbled around their feet. 

“Scott. Enough. Go on,” Derek commanded, his voice fond, as he gestured toward the door. As soon as the gangly wolf turned to trot from the room, Derek tugged lightly on the tip of his tail before turning his attention to Stiles. “So. How did you sleep?”

“I slept…” The omega took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I actually slept okay. Thank you. So, Scott?”

“He’s a clown. A big, goofy clown. I think some of it is an act. He knows it drives Isaac and Liam insane.” Smiling gently, Derek palmed the back of Stiles’ head, fingers lightly scratching the omega’s scalp.

“Huh.” Stiles eased away from Derek’s hand and curled into the chair to the right of the head of the table, one leg tucked beneath his backside. “Liam is one of the other omegas, right?”

“Yes, he is.” Derek nodded and settled in, dropping one hand beneath the table to rest his palm on Stiles jiggling knee. “Let me think a minute. Isaac, Liam, Lydia, and Danny are the omegas here. My betas are Scott, Jackson, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden. You’ll meet them gradually throughout the week.” 

“Okay. Um… Can I…” Stiles trailed off as Liam and Isaac carried in a pair of covered trays which they set down in front of Stiles and Derek, before sweeping away the lids with a flourish and matching grins. Liam paused at Derek’s side, ducking his head to allow the alpha to run big fingers through his hair. 

“Did you need anything else, Derek,” Liam asked, eyes flicking uncertainly to Stiles. 

“We’re fine, Liam. Go and get the pack settled. Don’t forget to eat. Both of you,” Derek said, eyes flicking from Liam to Isaac.

“Like I’d ever forget to eat,” Liam quipped, laughing when Isaac caught his hand to pull him from the room. 

“Now, what were you going to ask me, Stiles,” Derek asked, stroking his thumb along the round bone of the omega’s knee.

“I…” S tiles shook his head, flushing at the feel of Derek’s hand, hot on his knee. “I just wondered if I could call my dad. I-I thought that he’d have called by now.” 

Derek squeezed gently. “Unfortunately, he is not allowed to contact you, little one.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ knee gently and stroked his palm up along the omega’s thigh. “Now, I think you also had a question about the other omegas.” 

Stiles blinked slowly and licked his lower lip. “Uh. I… I mean… I still don’t even know what’s going on. Not really. I mean, I kind of remember what happened last month but I don’t really understand and… Why the fuck would you want me? I mean if the other two look like Isaac and Liam. They’re beautiful and I’m, well I’m not!”

Throwing back his head, Derek laughed, his thumb sliding along the inseam of Stiles’ jeans. “They’re like kids to me. I paid their dowries to keep them safe, or as safe as I can. You’re the only omega I’ve brought into this house that interests me. The four of them take care of the house and the pack. They make sure that everyone has what they need. They provide care, emotional support, and entertainment for the betas and any alphas that visit. They basically keep this household running smoothly.”

“Entertainment,” Stiles asked, voice flat as he dug into his pancakes. 

“Companionship, little one. The kind the betas can’t get from one another.” 

+++

Isaac knocked and pushed open Stiles’ door without waiting for an answer. “Hey! So, uh, I was wondering if, um…”

“Move, Isaac.” Eyes rolling, a lush little red-head pushed past the blond and stalked into Stiles’ room like she owned it. “It’s Sunday,” she said primly, fingers smoothing the fall of her simple black shift dress. “That means it’s our day and we have a tradition which you are going to participate in. Whether you like it or not,” she finished, idly straightening the duvet at the foot of Stiles’ bed.

“Uh. Okay,” Stiles said slowly, uncurling and pushing up to rest against the mountain of pillows at the head of his bed. “Just come on in, why don’t you.” 

“Sorry.” Isaac flushed and swung the door wide to admit a pair of male omegas as different as night and day. “This is Liam,” Isaac said, pointing. “You saw him the other morning at breakfast. And this is Danny,” he added, pointing to a muscular, dusky skinned omega with a wide, dimpled smile.

“I’m Lydia,” the redhead said as she crawled onto the bed and settled beside Stiles, tucking her knees to her chest and curling her slender arms around her calves. “We do o our own thing on Sunday while the wolves are off doing wolf-things with Derek. We hang out, talk, watch movies, and do whatever else catches our fancy.” She offered a small, haughty smile and tilted her head to one side as she looked Stiles over.

“What she said,” Isaac chirped as he and the others sprawled across the foot of the bed, crowding close to one another. Isaac rested his head in Liam’s lap and Liam leaned into Danny’s side, idly stroking a hand through Isaac’s curls. 

“We can rent whatever we want from On Demand and Derek brings in staff for the kitchen today so we can call down and order whatever we want. We all take turns hosting, but I gotta say, you have the best room in the house, Stiles,” Danny said, flashing the smaller omega a dimpled grin. 

“Yeah. We all actually fit on your bed!” Liam grinned and leaned down to rub his nose against Isaacs. 

Stiles sighed and let his head thump back against the headboard. “Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Make yourselves comfortable. Oh wait. You already have.”

“Yup,” Lydia said, popping the ‘p’. “Get used to it, kiddo. It’s a thing and you’re here, so now it’s your thing. We’re going to get comfy and bicker about what to watch. While we’re doing that, you should go take a shower.” She paused, leaning a little closer, her nose wrinkling. “You stink.”

“I do not!” Stiles lifted his arm and sniffed. “I smell like teenage boy and sweat.” 

“Right. You stink,” Lydia reiterated, offering him a tiny, genuine smile. 

Huffing, Stiles threw back the covers and rolled out of the bed. “Right. So. Get comfy. Do what you want. Apparently, you’re going to anyway,” he muttered, stalking for the bathroom. 

+++

Lydia smirked as the bathroom door clicked closed and stretched out on her stomach, pillowing her head on Isaac’s thigh. “He’s a touchy little thing, isn’t he?”

“Justifiably, I think,” Danny said, reaching out to sweep his hand down her back. “He didn’t know that he was one of us until he went into heat and Derek swept him out of his life. Derek, the grumpiest wolf known to man,” Danny added, grinning when Lydia arched under his touch like a cat.

“That’s true,” Liam said slowly. “I mean, poor kid probably doesn’t even remember his heat. They’re traumatizing when you’re prepared for them. But imagine going your whole life thinking that you’re completely human only to have your body do some weird, freaky, not human shit? He’s handling it well, I’d say. Okay, maybe well is an exaggeration,” he amended at Lydia’s frown. “But he’s handling it okay.”

“Honestly, he probably doesn’t even remember his heat. I don’t remember my first one. I just remember being in pain and out of control. That’s about it.” Isaac shrugged and worked Lydia’s hair out of its tight ponytail before running his fingers through the thick waves.

“And that’s why we’re spending our day here. With him. He hasn’t come out of his room unless it was at Derek’s request. He deserves to be treated like one of us. It’s not his fault. None of this,” Lydia said, pressing her back up into Danny’s hand. “Mnn… Right there,” she groaned as he rubbed the small of her back in slow, firm circles. 

“Easy now,” Liam said, laughing. “We talked about this. Our goal was not to scare the ever living shit out of him his first Sunday here!”

“Or, y’know, gross him out,” Danny added, grinning, as he smoothed his broad palm over Lydia’s ass. 

+++

Stiles glanced at the tub, then turned his attention to the shower. He turned on the water, letting it heat up as he stripped out of his pajamas and tossed them into the hamper. “I do not stink,” he huffed, slinging one long arm over his head and turning his nose into his pit. “Ew. Okay. Yup. I stink.” Dropping his arm, he slid into the shower, groaning as the hot water beat at his skin.

Letting his eyes drift closed, Stiles listened to the muted hum of conversation coming from his room as he felt along the little tray bolted to the tiled wall. Finding the bar of soap, he fumbled it briefly, before he got a grip and curled the fingers of both hands around the bar. He got it wet and worked it into a lather between his palms. “So, this is a thing,” he muttered, smoothing the lather over his smooth, freckled skin. “I am now one of them. Whether I like it or not. Awesome. Sheesh. You’d think they’d give me a bit of space or something.”

Stiles sighed as he worked the bar over his abdomen and down his long, coltish legs before slipping his hands between his thighs to thoroughly soap his chubby little cock before pressing back to nudge against his hole. “Nope! Not gonna do this now. I’ve got company.” Snorting, Stiles dropped the bar onto the shelf and adjusted the spray, running his hands over his skin to wipe away the suds. “Guess I oughta get used to it. Should probably be nice too. Maybe.” 

“Fuck.” Grumbling, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying off quickly. He frowned, narrowing his eyes at the decided lack of clothing in the room. “Shit. Fuck. Damnit!” With a huff, the omega wrapped the towel around the slight swell of his hips and stalked back into his bedroom.

+++

“Took you long enough,” Lydia said, rolling her head against Isaac’s thigh to watch Stiles stalk across the room. 

“Damn,” Danny said lowly. 

Liam wolf-whistled.

“Okay. Yeah. Clothes are so not a thing you need,” Isaac added, swallowing as he tracked Stiles with his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Stiles glared over his shoulder as he yanked open a drawer.

“No, Isaac’s totally right. No wonder Derek can’t keep his eyes off you,” Lydia said, pushing up onto her knees. “You’re gorgeous. I almost feel ugly right now.” Pouting, she let herself fall against Danny, lolling her head against his shoulder.

“Naked party,” Liam asked hopefully.

“So much with the no on that,” Stiles snapped, eyes flashing as he tugged on a pair of clean pajama pants and dropped the towel. 

“Aww.” Danny pouted, running his big hand up and down Lydia’s back. 

“Aren’t you skin hungry,” Liam asked, frowning as he ran his fingers down Isaac’s cheek. The frown melted away as the cherub turned into the caress.

“Skin hungry,” Stiles asked, moving hesitantly back to the bed. 

“We touch and get touched all the time,” Lydia said. “Each other. The wolves. It’s natural for an omega to be tactile. In general we like to be touched.” 

Stiles scuffed a foot across the floor, digging his toes into the lush pile of the carpeting. “I… I was really clingy with my dad,” he admitted softly. “And I get touched. Derek touches me like all the time.”

“You like it, don’t you,” Danny asked, tugging Lydia and Liam closer as Isaac rolled so he could see Stiles better, shifting his head higher up Liam’s thigh. 

“Being touched? Or Derek touching me?” Stiles frowned and sat back down at the head of the bed, one long leg stretching out until his toes touched Isaac’s out flung hand.

“Let’s start with the easy one,” Lydia murmured, curling her fingers around Stiles’ ankle. “Being touched.” 

“Y-yeah,” Stiles murmured, breath hitching on a sigh as the other omega’s shifted, each one gently laying a hand on some bit of skin. Liam pushed his hand beneath the hem of Stiles’ pajamas and laid his palm flat on the other’s calf. Danny tipped sideways, his broad chest and abdomen cradling Lydia and Liam, to lay his palm on the soft, smooth skin of Stiles’ side, thumb stroking along the curve of a rib. 

“Being touched by Derek,” Isaac asked gently, pressing his knuckles into the arch of Stiles’ heel. 

“I don’t… I don’t know. Yeah. And no. I’m still so mad at him,” the omega whispered, reaching for Lydia as she uncurled and crawled up the bed. His arms slid around her and she settled against his side, throwing a leg over his hips. 

“He might have handled this badly,” she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She sighed as Danny pressed himself against her back, notching his hips against the warmth of her ass. “But your dad was so, so wrong, Stiles.”

“He should have, um, told you,” Isaac said gently as he stretched out along Stiles’ other side, one hand sweeping up Lydia’s leg to settle, beneath her dress, on her thigh. 

“He should have been making preparations,” Liam added as he pressed against Isaac’s back, hands rucking up the blond’s loose t-shirt so that he was pressed, skin to skin, against Stile’s side. He swung a leg over Isaac and Stile’s thighs and propped himself up on one elbow. His other hand came to rest on the smooth, slightly rounded curve of Stiles’ belly. 

“He didn’t know. He didn’t,” Stiles said, voice soft and uncertain. 

“Maybe he didn’t,” Lydia soothed, turning her head to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ sternum.  
+++  
Derek opened the bathroom door and peered into Stiles’ room, a soft smile touching the harsh line of his lips as he crept passed the sleeping puppy pile on the bed to turn off the television. He paused on his way back to feather his lips across Stiles’ forehead, brow furrowing at the omega’s deepening scent. Drawing away from Stiles, his hand drifted out to touch each of the omegas in turn, before he slipped back through the bathroom and into his own bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. 

“They asleep,” Ethan asked from his perch on the lushly padded bench at the foot of Derek’s bed. 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded and prowled closer to his beta. “Stiles’ needed that I think. He’s been so alone since he got here.” 

Ethan grunted and spread his legs, big hands grabbing Derek’s hips to pull the alpha closer. “He has you,” the beta said softly, fingers kneading against the sharp jut of Derek’s hip bones. 

“He doesn’t know me.” Derek smirked and scratched his nails across the back of Ethan’s head before grabbing a fist full of the beta’s hair and tugging. 

Groaning, Ethan let Derek press his face into the alpha’s crotch, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of the other’s heavy, quiescent cock against his lips and nose. Exhaling roughly, he opened his mouth and traced the outline with his lips, breath ghosting hotly over the damp cloth. He nipped gently and pulled back, sliding his hands to the front of Derek’s jeans. Nimble fingers made quick work of the button fly and Ethan eagerly peeled the denim back, growling softly as Derek shoved the jeans down his hips. 

The alpha’s cock lay soft and heavy, curving to the left to nestle in the hollow between hip and thigh. “You’re going to have to work for it,” he murmured, drawing Ethan’s face close. Derek smirked when Ethan closed his eyes and lipped at the sheath hiding the head of the alpha’s cock. He nipped the loose skin gently with his teeth and tugged, making the bigger wolf shudder and hunch, his hand spasming at the back of the beta’s head. “Yeah. Just like that.” 

Ethan shifted forward on the bench, dropping one hand between his thighs to press the heel of his palm against his aching cock, as he lipped and nipped at the alpha’s foreskin. Slowly, he eased the tip of his tongue into the sheath, swirling it around the slowly plumping glans before sucking the head into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he began to work his way down Derek’s cock, not stopping until his nose was pressed into the thick patch of curls at the base. He swallowed reflexively, shivering at the grunt that ripped from Derek’s throat. The alpha’s cock pulsed and swelled, a warm living, growing thing on Ethan’s tongue and the beta rolled his eyes upwards to stare at the other’s tightly clenched jaw. 

“Aw, fuck,” Derek whispered hoarsely, hips drawing back before punching forward, forcing the beta to take the whole heavy length in one long, hard push. He fucked helplessly at the beta’s mouth, grunting every time the head of his cock bumped the back of Ethan’s throat. He shifted his grip and cupped Ethan’s cheeks, thumbs almost tender as they swept away the reflexive tears that seeped from the beta’s eyes as he ruthlessly pounded into his mouth. 

Ethan clutched at Derek’s hips, nails biting into the smooth flesh, then slid one hand down to stroke and roll the alpha’s large testes, gently tugging them away from Derek’s body before sliding his clever finger along the smooth mound of skin just behind them. He whined, high and tight in his throat as Derek drew back, cock slipping, wet and shining from between the beta’s lips to bounce lewdly against his chiseled chin. 

“Stand up,” Derek growled, voice rough as he stepped back to pull off his t-shirt and toss it aside. He smiled as Ethan scrambled to obey, the beta tearing at his own clothing before turning and kneeling on the bench, bowing his body over the footboard as he scrambled to tug the duvet down and tuck it between his body and the unyielding wood. 

Grunting, Derek grabbed his ankles and pushed outward, lowering the beta’s ass as he dropped to his knees behind Ethan. He palmed the firm, muscular flesh of the wolf’s ass and opened him wide before burying his face between the beta’s cheeks, tongue darting out to lap at the tight, pink hole. “Gonna open you up slow. Get you wet and sloppy,” he promised before nipping at the puckered flesh. “Tonight,” Derek whispered lowly, punctuating the word with a soft, sucking kiss, his tongue stroking over Ethan’s hole, “tonight you’re my bitch.” 

Ethan keened and pressed his hips back. His eyes rolled back in his head as Derek attacked his ass with lips. The alpha swiped his tongue over the beta’s overheated flesh, painting a line of saliva from just behind the heavy sack up to the top of Ethan’s crack before zeroing in on his hole. Ethan gasped and shuddered hard as Derek began to suck at the tight flesh, his tongue swirling and wriggling. He whined as Derek opened his mouth wide and worked his tongue into the beta’s body, thrusting in and out with a low, greedy snarl. The beta opened slowly, his body jerking and twitching as Derek worked his tongue deeper and deeper. 

Without warning, Derek slid a finger in alongside his tongue, sweeping it down toward the front of Ethan’s body until he found that little. He slid his tongue from the beta and turned his head, biting Ethan’s ass cheek hard enough to leave a mark, before turning back to watch first one, and then two fingers push in and out of the other’s pliant body. As he worked a third finger into the beta, Derek looked between Ethan’s thighs, smirking at the steady stream of pre that dripped from the fat, red tip. “You want this so bad,” he whispered, standing. 

“Yes. Please… Please, Derek,” Ethan whispered, voice cracking as the alpha pulled his fingers free. 

Smirking, Derek spit into his palm and slicked it along his cock, peeling back the foreskin and stroking his thumb over the head as he watched Ethan shift his weight on his knees, hips pushing back. “You’re such a good bitch, E,” he praised, pressing close to snug the head of his cock at Ethan’s spasming hole. 

“Der, please.” Ethan clutched at Derek’s thigh, big hand shaking as the alpha shuttled his cock through his own fist, knuckles pressed tight against Ethan’s ass as he worked the head of his cock in and out of the beta’s body. 

“Shh. I’ll get you there, E. I will,” Derek promised, draping himself over the beta’s back, his hands clutching at Ethan’s hips as he ground himself inside the spit slick hole. Hunching, he shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around Ethan’s chest to clutch at the beta’s big shoulders, holding him tight as he began to move. He pounded into Ethan with short, hard, brutal strokes. 

The beta braced himself, his arms trembling, fingers clenching tight on the footboard as Derek’s heavy weight and jackhammer thrusts threatened to flatten him against the wood. His hock, hard and wet thrust helplessly in the air, twitching and dripping every time the alpha’s fat cock skipped across his prostate. He clenched his teeth against the near constant whine spilling from his throat. The beta gasped raggedly when Derek set his teeth in the thick muscle of his throat. His cock jumped and his small knot swelled as he began to spill in long, sticky ropes, ass clenching down around Derek’s cock. 

Derek exhaled sharply at the pungent scent of Ethan’s seed and rolled his hips. He let go of Ethan’s shoulder and leaned back, wrapping a fist around his own swelling knot as he fucked the beta through his orgasm. Tightening his fingers rhythmically around his knot, he pressed in as deep as he could, painting the inside of the beta’s body with his scent. Still pulsing, Derek pulled back and let the last long streams splash across Ethan’s back, coating his skin. “Good boy,” he murmured, squeezing out a last drop before releasing his cock and stepping away. “Go on. Mark the others,” he said, slapping Ethan’s hip affectionately. He shared a warm, soft look with his beta before slipping away, into the bathroom to clean up.

+++  
Stiles woke, alone and too cold, the duvet pushed to the foot of the bed and sheets tangled around his long, sweat-slick legs, to the sound of the shower running. Grumbling, he knuckled sleep from his eyes and slipped out of bed to stumble into the bathroom. He paused on the threshold, eyes going to the broad expanse of Derek’s back and lingering there before dipping lower to rest on the alpha’s well-muscled ass. Flushing and blinking perspiration from his eyes, he shuffled forward and closed the door so he could get to the toilet. 

After relieving himself he slunk, head down, to the sink and quickly washed his hands, freezing when Derek’s voice rolled out of the shower. “Come here, little one.” 

Stiles bit his lip and hesitantly raised fever-bright eyes, meeting the alpha’s challenging gaze. “M-morning,” he stammered, his eyes skipping down, down, down before jerking back up. 

Derek’s expression softened and he smiled. His nostrils flared, dragging the humid, scent laden air deep into his lungs. “Come here, little one,” he repeated, holding out a soap slick hand. 

“Um.” Swallowing thickly, Stiles pushed his pajama pants down, frowning at the way they clung to his ass and thighs. A flush darkened his skin as he stepped hesitantly closer to the shower. Blinking slowly, he put his hand in Derek’s and allowed the alpha to draw him gently into the spacious stall. “Hi,” Stiles squeaked, trembling as Derek settled his hands on the slight curve of his hips. 

“Hi,” Derek said softly, his eyes brightening as he steered the omega beneath the spray. “Did you have fun with the others yesterday?” 

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Stiles nodded jerkily and his hands fluttered before coming to rest on the chorded thickness of Derek’s forearms. 

“Good.” Smiling, Derek stroked his hands up Stiles’ sides, reveling in the little shudder that raced over the omega’s slim frame. “I hope you don’t mind, as I said that I would never enter your room, but I did peek in last night when we got back. Turned off your T.V.”

“Uh… Um. No. No, that’s fine.” Stiles dropped his eyes then promptly jerked them back up to Derek’s face, his blush deepening when the alpha chuckled. 

“You can look if you like.” Derek slid his hands downward and let his fingers drift back to knead and stroke the omega’s pert little ass. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to Stiles’ temple and whispered hotly in the teen’s ear. “You may even touch if you like.” 

Stiles made a sound, somewhere between a squeak and a moan and his eyes dropped of their own volition, widening as Derek’s quiescent cock twitched and began to thicken. “Oh my god,” the omega hissed, breath coming faster as Derek caught his trembling fingers and guided them to the waking flesh. 

Stiles stiffened briefly, then swayed forward when Derek canted his hips, pressing his cock against the omega’s palm with an approving rumble. The omega rested his head against Derek’s chest, his face hidden from the alpha’s gaze as he ghosted shaking fingers along the monstrous cock jutting from between the alpha’s heavy thighs. 

Derek released Stiles’ hand and cupped the back of the teen’s head, stroking his fingers through the damp hair. He braced his other hand against the shower wall as his knees buckled briefly. The alpha sighed softly when the little omega wrapped slim fingers around the base of his cock and stroked upward, his touch curious and light. 

Biting at his lower lip, Stiles shifted his grip, his palm curving over, but not touching the head of Derek’s cock as he grasped and lightly tugged on the wolf’s foreskin. “Oh,” he breathed, the sound broken and confused as he slid his fingers downward, pushing the foreskin back until the dark, weeping head of Derek’s cock was pressed tight against his palm. The omega sighed when the wolf trembled, hips hitching forward to rub the tight crown against Stiles’ soft palm. 

“So pretty,” Derek whispered as he pressed his nose into Stiles’ throat and lapped at the water pooling along the jut of the omega’s clavicle. “So perfect,” he said, stroking his hand slowly down Stiles’ back until the tip of one long, thick finger nestled between the pale cheeks of the omega’s ass.  
Stiles stiffened and then went liquid when Derek’s finger slid lower to touch the tight, furled flesh of his entrance. The alpha made a soft, pleased sound and rutted forward until Stiles’ curled his fingers loosely around Derek’s thick cock. Rumbling, the alpha pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’ throat, then trailed his lips up until the omega tilted his head back, mouth slack and pupils blown wide. Jacking his cock through the slim fingers, Derek teased the tip of his finger into Stiles’ body and captured the omega’s lush lower lip between his own before pressing a kiss to that wet mouth, tongue sweeping inside to taste. 

Burning. Stiles was burning up, his body hot and his skin stretched to tightly over muscle and bone as his hips pressed back against Derek’s teasing finger and his tongue hesitantly stroked along the alpha’s. He gasped into the kiss when Derek’s finger slid deep into his body and his back arched, mouth tearing away from the alpha’s with a broken little cry. 

Derek slid to his knees at the sound and pressed a kiss to the soft skin over the omega’s wildly pounding heart. Stiles whined and his empty hands clutched at Derek’s shoulders, nails digging in as the alpha lapped at the water trailing down his sternum. He bucked and shuddered as the alpha slid his finger free, quickly replacing it with two; he pressed them deep and sure, the natural slick now leaking from the omega’s body making it so easy. “Oh, little one,” he rasped before licking and biting his way down to bury press his forehead in the hollow of Stiles’ hip. He pulled his fingers free again and shifted to slip his broad arm between the omega’s trembling thighs and push three back into his soft, open hole. The position put pressure on the slick skin just behind Stiles’ chubby, ball-less little cock and the omega pressed back into Derek’s palm, grinding down on his arm as the alpha drew that sweet, thick little organ into his mouth, suckling it gently. 

Stiles came with a low whine and a grunt, hips jerking helplessly, his ass clenching down on Derek’s fingers and his cock spasming on his alpha’s tongue. Panting, the omega drooped and Derek gently eased his fingers from the teen’s body, rinsing them in the spray before he cut the water. 

Standing, he scooped Stiles up into his arms and stepped from the shower. He carried the omega into his own room and laid him, wet from the shower and his own slick, in the center of his bed before returning to the bath to grab a couple of towels. Carefully, tenderly, the alpha dried Stiles off before briskly toweling himself off. Derek eased his big body up onto the bed and leaned across the omega to grab the phone; he called down to the kitchen, stifling a growl when Scott answered on the second ring. “Round everyone up and take them to the guest house. Yes. Yes, everything is fine, Scott. I just… I need you all gone for a couple of days. I’ll let you know when you can come back. No, don’t waste time with that. Just get everyone out of the house. Thank you,” he muttered gruffly before unplugging the phone from the wall and dropping the receiver. 

Stiles squirmed against the cool cotton sheets and Derek rolled to his side, bracing himself on his forearm as he leaned over the omega. Gently, the alpha ran his thumb along the teen’s lower lip, biting back a groan at the way Stiles’ tongue flicked out to taste him. “D-Derek,” the omega asked blearily, turning his head to nuzzle into Derek’s broad palm as the alpha cupped his cheek. “I’m c-c-cold,” he whispered. 

“You have a fever,” Derek murmured, voice rough as he slipped the tip of his thumb between Stiles’ beautiful lips. 

“Hurt,” Stiles groaned before closing his lips around Derek’s thumb and suckling at it hungrily. His slim hips rose from the bed, then fell back helplessly as Derek slipped a knee between the teen’s trembling thighs and pressed close, rutting lazily against the soft skin just above his hip. 

“Sharp or achy,” the alpha asked softly as he pulled his thumb reluctantly from Stiles’ mouth to drag the wet digit down the omega’s chin. 

“A-achy,” Stiles whined, his slim legs curling around Derek’s leg as he arched up, grinding against the alpha’s thigh. “Empty. Oh!” He gasped when Derek shifted his weight and slid a hand between them rolling his palm over the omega’s little cock in slow, easy circles. 

“Good. That means we have some time,” Derek rumbled, curving his big body to claim the teen’s panting, pink little mouth. He groaned at the taste that burst, sharp and bitter-sweet over his tongue as he swept it along the omega’s teeth before pushing deep, fucking into the wet heat until Stiles’ arched, his own tongue pushing back briefly before he went boneless beneath the massive wolf, cheeks hollowing as he sucked lightly at Derek’s tongue. 

Shuddering and keening low in his throat, Stiles’ rolled his hips up again and again in counterpoint to the gentle, insistent pressure of Derek’s hand. The sound ripped, full-throated from his mouth when the alpha broke the kiss and slid down, swiping his broad tongue across the head of Stiles’ cock before nosing down to the smooth skin beneath.  
Derek lapped almost delicately at the slick gathered there before gripping Stiles’ thighs and shouldering between them. He lifted the omega easily and pressed the flat of his tongue against the teen’s fluttering hole, growling at the taste as he began to lap fiercely over and around that little furl, the omega’s juices gathering like dew drops on his scruff. When Stiles’ breath began to hitch, Derek pressed his open mouth over the omega’s asshole and sucked hungrily, his tongue swirling and stabbing deep until Stiles went rigid, his breath caught in his chest and his fingers scrabbling at Derek’s head. Smirking, the alpha withdrew his tongue and licked up and over Stiles’ cock, sucking it into his mouth to roll it delicately until it stopped pulsing and the omega went boneless beneath him. 

Derek wiped his mouth and sat up, easing the teen’s legs off his shoulders. His eyes glittered darkly as he stared down at the panting omega whose own wide eyes were locked on the massive erection, rising like a challenge, between the alpha’s thighs. Smirking, Derek hitched the teen closer, resting the omega’s ass on the thick spread of his thighs. “There. Better,” he asked, gentle voice at odds with the stark hunger in his eyes, as he rubbed slow circles on Stile’s quivering abdomen. 

Stiles licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his own hands rising to stroke along the alpha’s forearms. “Mnn… I…” He blinked and tossed his head against the pillows, hips arching.  
The slick easing from Stiles’ hole glittered in the bright light of the bedroom and Derek watched the thick, viscous lines of it as it as it pooled on his own thighs. Swallowing harshly, Derek cupped Stiles’ hip with one hand and canted his hips even higher before grasping his straining cock just beneath the head and angling it down to slide the pre coated head along the crack of the omega’s ass. “I’m going to make it so much better, little one,” he rasped, tucking the head of his dick against Stiles’ hole and pushing in. Derek watched, eyes narrowed to greedy slits, as the little omega’s body split wide around the head of his thick cock. “So good,” he whispered, sinking deeper inch by inch as his big hands drew the omega into his lap and onto his cock. 

Stiles shifted restlessly, his hands clutching at Derek’s arms, his ass spasming and on fire as the alpha worked him over that thick, meaty cock. Tiny, punched out mewls spilled from his wet, wide open lips and he twisted, pressing his head back into the bed and baring the long, lean line of his throat to the alpha’s hungry eyes. 

Derek, panting heavily, worked his fingers rhythmically against Stiles’ hips, grinding himself against the omega in slow circles until the slim teen shuddered through another dry orgasm, his ass fluttering along the length of Derek’s cock. When the omega finally relaxed, Derek eased back, shifting his weight as he rolled the limp, sweat-drenched teen to his stomach. “You’re doing so well,” he murmured, grabbing the top sheet to wipe the sweat from Stiles’ skin with shaking hands. “Shh, shh now,” he whispered when the omega’s hips hitched upwards. “Rest. Just rest a bit longer, little one.” 

Whimpering, Stiles dragged his knees closer to his chest, lifting his perfect ass into the air. “More. Please. More.” He gasped out the words as he bowed his back, pressing his forehead into the pillow. “Hurts, Derek…” 

“Sharp or achy,” the alpha asked, voice a low, heated rumble as he shifted his weight behind the small teen, one thumb dipping into his dripping hole. 

“Sh-sh-sharp! Sharp! Please!” Stiles’ hips pushed back, his little hole swallowing the alpha’s thumb.

“Okay. Okay, little one. I’ve got you.” Derek closed his fist painfully tight around the base of his cock before stroking up the length to grip just behind the fat, weeping head. Taking a deep breath, Derek pushed into the omega, letting his hand slide down his length as he pushed into the wet, snug little hole. Gripping Stiles’ hips, he draped himself over the omega’s back, tucking his face into the sweat-damp curve of his neck to lick at the salty-sweet skin. “I’m going to fuck you now, little one. Mate you. Mark you. Knot you,” Derek growled as he drew slowly out of the teen, then pistoned back in, his hips snapping lewdly. He bit down on the tender flesh at the back of Stiles’ neck, holding tightly with his teeth, and wrapped his arms around the lean torso as he hunched, slamming his cock home again and again. 

Stiles’ shuddered and twitched, every thrust making him gasp and cry out as he bucked beneath the alpha’s weight, rocking deliriously into the near brutal thrusts. He collapsed with a sharp sob as Derek curled their fingers together and pressed him flat to the bed, big legs straddling his slender thighs, his lips and tongue moving gently over the claiming mark. Every thrust drove his cock against the bed and he writhed, turning his head to press his cheek. Derek shifted his weight and sought out Stiles’ mouth. The omega licked into his mouth, tasting his slick and blood on the alpha’s tongue and he came with a broken, shuddery sob as Derek drove deep and stilled, shaking above him, his knot swelling, locking them together, as he began to pump thick ropes of seed into teen. 

+++

Stiles bounced eagerly on his toes, clutching Derek’s hand as he watched his father climb out of the cruiser. His eyes locked with his dad’s and he let go of his mate and alpha’s hand to meet the Sheriff half-way. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist, relaxing as the man crushed him close with a stifled sob. “Hi daddy.”

“Hey, son.”


End file.
